Securing the Uley Line
by KaitieEM
Summary: Samuel Uley is the true alpha to the Quileute pack and when he bumps into lonely English teacher Becky Mills what will the bond created result in? I'm pretty sure Becky Mills didn't believe that picking up English muffins could lead to pregnancy, at least it didn't mention it on the food label.
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV

"Quil, Embry you have the next patrol and Paul and Seth will take over after that," I ordered.

"No problemo boss," Quil snarked. I could hear Embry sniggering in the background.

"I told you not to call me that." I shot them a disapproving look, sometimes I forget how much younger they are.

"Patrol now." I let the alpha timbre slip into my voice, so that they would hopefully get to work sometime today.

"Sorry Sam, we're on it," Embry reassured with a wink.

I heard the slam of the back door reverberate, as Embry and Quil headed to the border of the forest to relieve Leah and Jake from patrol. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich but of course when I opened the fridge it was empty. Letting out a long sigh, I picked up my keys, frustrated that I had to go buy groceries again to stock my fridge. The pack seemed to treat it as a vending machine that didn't require a payment method.

I pulled into a space and hopped out of my truck in search of a shopping cart. Pacing through the aisles, I picked up the essentials as fast as I could. My cart skidded, as I directed it into the bread aisle in search of hot-dog buns. Rounding the corner, I narrowly avoided bumping into a short girl jumping up, trying to reach some English muffins from the top shelf. I heard her let out a huff of annoyance as she remained unsuccessful in getting her item, no matter how hard she tried to elongate her body.

I couldn't help but laugh at the display she was providing, as I walked up behind her. Deciding to put her out of her misery, I casually leant over to retrieve the English muffins. As I reached over her, we made eye contact when she turned towards me in surprise. In that moment I felt the shift, her scent was overpowering and I had to use every ounce of control to keep the wolf beneath the surface. Shit, I just found my mate. She cleared her throat self consciously and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, I almost had it."

"Right, centimeters away from reaching it," I teased her.

Billy and Old Quil made me aware of the imprinting legends regarding the alpha of the pack, not long after the first imprint occurred. An alpha doesn't imprint but finds a mate to procreate with, upon finding his mate the alpha will be consumed with the need to carry on the alpha line. I felt a strong surge of protectiveness and attraction but it wasn't like Jared's imprint bond to Kim, it wasn't love at first sight.

I surveyed her body and although she was small probably only 5'1 she had nice curves, the wolf was satisfied that she had child bearing hips. Whoa, childbearing hips? They weren't kidding when they said the need to procreate becomes dominant to both man and wolf. Prior to this, I definitely didn't catalogue a female's birthing features. I realised I was just staring at her and still had her caged in my arms. I reluctantly stepped back, relinquishing her personal space.

"Hi, I'm Sam," I quickly introduced myself, in an attempt to stall her imminent departure.

"Becky," she responded, her eyes crinkling as she smiled up at me.

Becky was undoubtedly beautiful, with a silky brown bob that framed her heart-shaped face. Animated grey, blue eyes radiated warmth at you, just how a mother's should. The wolf appreciated her small frame, acknowledging his natural inclination for dominance; whilst the man appreciated her delicacy.

"Well, thanks again," she gave me small nod of appreciation and maneuvered her cart towards the next aisle.

"Are you new to La Push, I don't remember seeing you around here before?" I needed to find out more about her before she left.

"Yeah, I just moved up here for a teaching position at the reservation's school." She loosened her grip on her cart and angled herself towards me.

"Oh yeah, what do you teach?"

"English, what about you, what do you do Sam?"

"I own my own construction company here on the reservation."

"Would you fancy grabbing a bite to eat with me?" I asked boldly. She glanced down to where my hand had halted her cart and then met my eyes, indecision meeting me.

"I mean it's the least you can do considering…" I trailed off, trying to bait her.

"Considering …?"

"Considering just a few moments ago you were a damsel in distress. I might well have saved your public image. It would have been hard to recover, had a less upstanding citizen than myself witnessed your bunny hopping and had I not intervened a possible injury, whilst attempting to get English muffins." Her laughter made me smile and I could tell I had won her over.

"You're right, quite the public service. Do you want my number and you can ring me to arrange it?"

"That would be great, I can fill you in on everything you need to know about La Push." She reached into her purse and scribbled down her number on a post it, enclosing it in my hand.

"I guess I'll hear from you later then."

With that she headed towards the checkout and I just stood staring in her wake. My wolf clawed from the inside, instructing us to claim our mate and preserve the Uley line. I had to go talk to Billy and Old Quil, this bond was powerful and I had no idea where to begin in broaching the subject with Becky. I mean it isn't something you can just drop into conversation: would you be interested in making a litter of pups with me because I'm a werewolf and we're supernaturally mated. I got the last items I needed and headed to the checkout, grateful to Mrs. Atera who gave us a discount understanding our appetites. I drove home first and put all the groceries away, before heading to the Black's house. I pulled into their driveway and rapped on the door, ahead of entering.

"Billy, it's Sam."

"I'm in the living room, come on back," he hollered. I made my way over to him and sunk down into the old sofa, next to the armchair he was currently residing in.

"What can I do for you?" I cleared my throat uneasily, shifting awkwardly in my seat. I don't know why I felt embarrassed all of a sudden, it was Billy.

"I found my mate." Billy's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he soon turned his features into a smile.

"I'm happy for you Sam. Who is she?"

"Her name is Becky, she moved here to be a teacher at the school."

"Huh, I've met her. I was involved with the interviewing for the positions at the school. Sweet girl, seemed a little lonely. She would make a good mother for our future alpha."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, the need to umm … procreate is strong. The wolf is agitated, he feels it is important that we have a pup soon but how do I tell Becky about this?"

Billy frowned slightly: "The legends are unclear about the mating bond. It is rare for it to happen but we wanted you to be aware in case. Old Quil and I didn't think it was going to happen to you but the legends suggest that if this bond is created, there is a need to ensure the alpha line. It forewarns that there would be a future battle ahead for the pack."

"Could this explain the growing numbers of the pack, even though the Cullens have left?"

"Something is coming and I think it is time we start preparing our reservation but until then go with your instincts and try to mate with Becky. Although, there isn't much advice I can give you in that respect. I think the best course of action is to come right out and tell her the legends, the truth. It seems your wolf has a deadline."

"Thanks Billy."

I was troubled with what Billy had said the mating bond foretold. I picked up Becky's number and dialed with shaky hands. It's comical really, planning tactical sequences to face a cold one doesn't phase me. Asking a 5"1 female on a date, had my neck covered in a sheen of sweat and my fingers drumming nervously.

"Hey it's Sam from this morning. Would you like to come to mine for dinner tomorrow?"

Author's Note: Hi everyone, if you're new to this story I hope you enjoy. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

NB: I own nothing. PLEASE REVIEW if you want me to continue with fanfiction.

Becky POV

I can't believe I'm doing this, I should just cancel. No, that would be rude Becky, he has probably already got the dinner ready you can't pull out now. I walked over to my wardrobe looking for a blouse to go with my black jeans. I put a little eye makeup on and gave myself a cursory glance in the mirror and grabbed my keys sighing.

I followed the directions Sam had given me over the phone and soon reached the turning for his road. I don't know exactly what I imagined his house would look like but it wasn't this. It was a beautiful cottage, it screamed homey, the sort of house I pictured myself raising a family in. I pulled over and tried to calm my nerves down but I could feel my heart accelerating so I just grabbed the brownies I made and headed towards the front door. You can do this Becky, he was sweet and got your English muffins for you. I raised my hand to knock on the door but it was pulled open before I could.

"Hey Becky, wow you look beautiful." He looked really good in a black button down shirt and jeans.

"You're pretty aesthetically pleasing yourself." Oh God I said that out loud, word vomit. I felt the heat rising to my face but he just chuckled and gestured for me to come in. I followed him inside and again was surprised by the interior of his home it was nothing like the bachelor pad I had expected.

"I love your house it so warm and homey. I always dreamed of being in a cottage when I was little girl." He gave me a brilliant smile that made me impossibly more attracted to him.

"I'm glad you like it, I actually built this myself." Of course he did, he's an Adonis, caring and apparently a talented craftsman as well and I am... well me.

"Well, you've impressed me if you can cook as well I might just have to keep you." He laughed and put his hand on the small of my back to lead me to the kitchen. When he touched me I felt a spark sear through my nerves and arousal flared through my body. I didn't think I would like being so much shorter than him but with him towering over me I felt safe and protected. I looked up to find him staring at me intensely almost predatorily and it was making my panties wet. Stop Becky, whoa cool down, think of something else to say.

"I brought brownies", I blurted and a nervous laugh escaped. I saw his lip twitch as he tried to hide his mirth.

"I thought I smelled something good." I spun around taking in his incredible kitchen, it had so much counter space and a big window with the forest as a backdrop. All it needed was a kitchenaid and I could imagine myself in here baking. I placed my brownies on the counter and ran my hand across the marble. I realised Sam was staring at me.

"I'm a stress baker, this is every stress bakers dream." Sam quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Come, sit." He pulled out one of the stools and motioned for me to sit.

"I hope you like salmon."

"Perfect, thanks. Do you need any help?" He shook his head and started working. As I watched him work I realised he was definitely a man of action. Everything he did was controlled, precise and there was something authoritative about him.

"Tell me about yourself." He broke the silence glancing up at me. I blushed, embarrassed at getting caught sizing him up.

"Hmm, there really isn't much to tell. I moved up here about a month ago after I got offered the teaching job. Prior to that I was finishing my teaching degree at Washington State University. I'm 22 years old. My favourite colour is green and my favourite food is pasta."

"What about your family?" I flinched, I focused on keeping my breathing even and avoided eye contact.

"They passed away, it's just me now. What about you, what do I need to know about Sam Uley?" I felt his eyes probing me but he accepted the change in topic seeming to sense my distress.

"I'm 27 years old. I liked school a lot, got offered a scholarship to study mechanical engineering at Washington State but I couldn't accept it as I was needed here on the Res. So, I started up my own construction company which is doing pretty well. I also do some jobs for the tribal council. My favourite food is my mama's peach cobbler." I couldn't help but start laughing, I tried to cover it with a cough unsuccessfully.

"What?" Sam grunted.

"You're a mamas boy huh?" I giggled, it was odd seeing 6"8, extremely muscled man praising his mama's pie.

"Sure am, proud of it too." I smiled at him, it was sweet he cared about his mother so much.

"I was always a daddy's girl." I smiled sadly. God, don't cry Becky. In a flash, I felt Sam's hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. It has been so long since I've had someone there to comfort me. I missed being held when I cried, having a shoulder to lean on.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Becky." I felt his fingers deftly wiping away the tears and I leaned in to the touch. The moment was interrupted by a thunderous noise: Sam's stomach. There was a moment of silence before we both started laughing.

"I think I'm ready for dinner, how about you?" I quipped.

"Haha, I need a lot of food to keep me running." I surveyed him up and down again still finding it hard to believe how big he was.

"I bet."

We ate in companionable silence. Oh God, apparently he could cook as well it was really good. There was something comforting about Sam, even though he wasn't particularly chatty, I didn't feel lonely. It's like you can feel that he is watching you, protective but also a bit possessive.

"That was really good Sam, thank you."

"Well don't get too excited I can only cook the one meal." When he sat back at the table he seemed a little off, shifty.

"Have you heard of any of the Quileute legends before?"

" No, not yet."

"Then I'll tell you the legend of the Protectors and the cold ones."


	3. Chapter 3

NB: Don't own anything. Tell me what you think in the reviews.

Sam POV

Here it was, no more pussyfooting around. She heard the legends it was time to tell her.

"They're real Becky. I am a Protector of my tribe." She gave me a small smile.

"I'm sure you are." Shit I wasn't being clear she probably thought I was a neighborhood watch asshole, like everyone else.

"I'm a werewolf." There I said it and I was met with silence. I could hear my pulse thudding in my ear yet her heart rate wasn't elevated, so she wasn't freaking out. Then she started laughing, fuck I don't understand women.

"Well you certainly are big enough, I guess I should be grateful it isn't a full moon." This wasn't going as smoothly as I had planned. She thought I was joking of course she did she was sane.

"I'm serious Becky, I am alpha of the Quileute pack. I transform into my wolf to protect my land and people from the cold ones." I pleaded with my eyes trying to get her to see my sincerity, that this wasn't a joke. I heard her heart rate pick up a little, good she must be taking me seriously, I was prepared for her to freak out.

"I should be going, thanks for dinner." I panicked at her curt tone and angry eyes and grabbed her arm before she could leave. I could hear rate accelerating rapidly and I caught a whiff of fear coming off her, shit I was scaring her.

"Please, let me go. I don't know why you're messing with me but I just want to go home." The hurt in her voice and her distress made the wolf extremely displeased that we had upset our mate.

"Becky I'm not going to hurt you. Please, I will show you. Follow me outside if I don't transform you can leave and you will never hear from me again." I saw her glancing towards the door, she nodded her agreement. I could tell she would bolt at any moment so I quickly pulled open the door to the back yard. I left her standing on the porch.

"Remember I'd never hurt you." I jogged to behind the tree line, pulled off my clothes and phased. I slowly made my way out of the tree line and into Becky's sight. I heard her gasp and her breathing was laboured. I whined, coming up to her, lowering myself to the ground to appear as non threatening as possible.

"Holy cow!", she choked out and then keeled over, I moved quickly preventing her from hitting her head on the porch step. I quickly phased back and carried her into the house and placed her gently onto the couch. The wolf was clawing at its confines its mate was unconscious she wasn't going to accept us. She was shocked that was rational, I would be more worried if she reacted calmly. I heard her grunt and start to move.

"Becky, are you okay?" Her eyes flew open and she had a panic stricken face.

"You drugged me right that's the only explanation. You're going to lock me in your basement, oh God, I'm never going to leave this place and I have no one to report me missing. Sugar, I shouldn't have told you that or maybe you already knew and that's why you chose me. Have you been stalking me?" Shit she thought I was a serial killer, this wasn't one of the outcomes I had predicted.

"No Becky, you're free to leave at any time and I didn't drug you but you know that already. I am a Quileute protector, I phased in front of you and you fainted."

"I honestly don't know what you want me to say. Wait if you are one of the protectors then the cold ones have to be real too. You're telling me vampires are real?" I nodded my head and heard her swallow.

"Why are you even telling me all this?" Time to rip off band-aid number two Sam.

"I told you of the third wife legend. This is imprinting, when a Quileute wolf finds his soul mate he is tied to her it is almost love at first sight. An alpha doesn't imprint but forms a mating bond to secure the Uley line. It is destined for an alpha and his mate to have many children. Becky, you're are my mate." I saw her eyes flash with anger.

"So you basically want me to be a glorified broodmare. You want to impregnate me and then what? Take my children from me and toss me to the side?"

"No Becky that's not it at all. You are my mate, my equal and as such will be welcomed as family by the pack and our tribe. You will be respected. I will cherish any children you bless me with but with you at my side, we would raise them together. I will provide for you Becky whatever you need and although it isn't love right now overtime I am confident I will love the mother of my children."

"Why do you think I'd agree to this?" It was then that I knew as if the spirits had given me the answer I needed.

"Because you are lonely Becky. The need for a family claws at you from the inside, just like me. As my mate you'd never have to wake up alone again. I'll be your shoulder to cry on when you have a shit day but I'll also be the person at home you can tell about the kid you helped at school today. You'll never have to spend Christmas or birthdays alone. We'll be a family Becky." I saw the anger melt away and instead saw the loneliness that has been my companion ever since my first phase reflected back at me.

"I don't know, it's all too much I need time." She bolted for the door but this time I didn't stop her because she knew everything she needed to and I hoped she'd be back.


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I don't own anything. As always I would really appreciate feedback so please review.

BPOV

A freaking werewolf who wanted me to bear his future alphas. I don't know whether the realisation of this whole new world scared me more than the fact I was actually considering his offer. I was pacing back and forth in my new classroom at La Push High preparing for my first class. No matter how hard I tried to focus on my lesson plan Sam kept creeping into my train of thought. I had the eerie feeling of being watched but when I looked out the window of my classroom all I saw was the expanse of forest. I am going certifiably insane. I heard the bell ring and the thunderous noise of students closing lockers and heading to class. I was nervous but excited as the students filtered into their seats.

"Hi everyone, I'm Miss Mills and this is English Lit." I now had everyone's attention and completed the register pleased that only one student was a no show.

"So I hope everyone had a good break and are ready to jump right in to 'To Kill A Mockingbird'", I heard a few groans echo around the room. God, I hope they were groaning about being back at school and not because of the book selection because Atticus Finch is a gem of a character and as such deserves appreciation. If I have it my way, they will be eager when they hear the bell signalling my class is starting, maybe I'm being a tad optimistic but if you're not going to be when you're fresh meat then when are you? I started assigning everyone a book, they were in pretty lousy shape but the best I could find in the store room. Just as I had finished a tall kid with a cocky grin walked in, ahh this must be Matt. He took his seat without an apology or any recognition that he was late. Disrespectful, but it was the first day and I didn't want to make a bad impression with the kids so I would let it slide for now.

I gave a brief introduction of myself and got to know the kids in my class a little. They seemed like a good group, there were two boys, twins, Collin and Brady who were noisy but generally good kids and then there was Matt who had an impressive attitude on him. I picked out Jenny as being a reader, I saw her smile as she leafed through the book and read the blurb but she was shy. I'd have to see about getting her to come out of her shell, finding common ground in reading maybe.

The rest of my classes flew by in a whirlwind but all in all I was ecstatic about how it went. I was just packing up my briefcase, a gift from my friend from college when we graduated together, when , the principal walked in.

"Miss Mills, I thought I just come in and ask how your first day has been."

"Really good thank you." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now please don't take this the wrong way but you're young and because of that some of the students will try and take advantage of you as well as pushing the new teacher's limits. I'm confident that you can handle yourself but don't hesitate to send any troublemakers to my office, like Matt Williams for example." Although I was grateful for his offer the way he singled out Matt without me getting to make a proper opinion of him for myself yet bothered me. It was obvious Matt had a temper and an attitude on him but when teachers all expect that of him and he knows it, well it leads to a self-fulfilling prophecy. Maybe someone just needs to give him a break. However, I was knew and Mr. Jackson has seniority and he probably has reasons to dislike Matt Williams but isn't our job to stay impartial?

"Thanks for the heads up but I think I can handle Matt." He gave me a smile and wished me goodnight.

I pulled into my drive and felt a ripple of pain as I entered a dark empty home. All the excitement and joy of my first day dissipated as I realised I had no one to babble to, no one to congratulate me. It was this moment that Sam's offer seemed the most appealing to me. Any thoughts about what it would do to my reputation flew out the window as I thought of coming home to a house with a man and children waiting for me.

I finished my first week at school at an alarming rate but the one thing I definitely noticed was I was getting increasingly horny as the days passed. God, I felt like a fourteen year old boy, I kept day dreaming about Sam and those strong arms wrapped around me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find relief and believe me I tried. I was currently trying to focus on grading the initial papers I had my classes complete an essay during the lesson to assess the initial levels everyone was at, trying being the operative word. I sighed as I read Matt's paper it just had his name and the title of the essay - even that was misspelled. I give up, I headed to the stove to warm up some milk to try and relax and get some sleep. I padded to my bedroom, pulled back my duvet and tossed and turned in my bed trying to get into a comfortable position. Eventually, unconsciousness took over.

I woke up to light filtering under my curtains. Holy cow! It felt like I was on fire, my whole body thrummed with need. I could barely string my thoughts together as I rubbed my legs together my body searching for any friction it could get. I needed Sam. I found myself grabbing my car keys and heading towards Sam's house and no matter how hard I try to see reason and turn my car around my arousal flared and I found my foot pushing harder onto the accelerator. What if he wasn't in? God, it burned, it physically hurt how much I needed Sam right now. Suddenly, I was outside Sam's door pounding my fist on it desperately. The door swung open and there he was, his posture rigid, nostrils flared as he eyed me hungrily.

"Sam." I choked out.

"Sam, God I need, I need…" I was crying at this point, writhing in need.

"What do you need Becky?" Sam's voice was gruff, his stare intense and any remote protests in the corner of my mind crumbled at the authoritative sound of his voice.

"You, I need you so bad it hurts," I sobbed out and instantly his lips were attacking mine and he had me pinned against the wall in his hallway. Are lips move together hungrily and I felt his tongue swipe at my bottom lip and I eagerly allowed him entry. We both moaned at the connection but in contrast with the fiery kisses I also felt his large hot hand brush the tears off my cheek.

"Sshhh Becky, I'll make it better I promise." I whimpered and he picked me up and my legs tightened around his middle as he carried me to his bedroom. He placed me down next to his bed and instantly his lips were attached to my neck and I let out a moan of ecstasy, God that felt good. My moan definitely brought the wolf to the forefront as he tore my clothes off with vigour, kissing and sucking at the skin he exposed as he went along. My core was throbbing he had me all worked up in the best possible way and I was ready for him, so ready for him. He pushed me onto the bed surrounding me with his hulking frame. My hand tugged at his shirt but he was too busy exploring my body to help me take it off. I let out a huff of frustration I needed to feel him skin to skin. He let out a chuckle and obliged me and when I leaned forward to kiss his bare chest I felt his hands go to the clasp of my bra. As soon as I was free of the blue lace his mouth attached to my nipple and I felt my eyes roll at the sensory overload. His hot wet mouth lapped my peaked nipple as his other hand rolled my other nipple and I let out a throaty moan. He growled, it was animalistic and I loved it. It sent us in a frenzy and soon we were both naked and he was teasing his tip in my slick folds.

"Sam, please, please, I need you inside of me." I begged him. As my eyes met his he thrust into me holding my gaze. He was big and it had been over two years since I last had sex but as soon as he was inside me the burning I had been experiencing since this morning cooled deliciously instead I was taken over by the sensation of being stretched, feeling complete. He placed open mouth kisses along my collarbone down to my breasts whilst thrusting deep but slowly, letting me adjust to his size, grunting at the effort of that pace. But soon I needed more and my heels dug into the back of his thighs letting him know it was okay to let go and he did just that thrusting into me with abandon. I watch his muscles ripple with his movements, it was sexy as hell. I was a whimpering mess and I felt his cock twitch inside me, he was close. His hand snaked down to my engorged clit and he rubbed circles on it.

"Come beautiful," and I did screaming out his name. It was mind blowing, a spiritual experience and I gripped his arms anchoring myself to him. A few irregular thrusts later he came with a growl. He placed gentle kisses over my body as I came down from such an intense high murmuring in my ear but I was already slipping into unconsciousness. I felt him wrap his warm body around me, I felt satiated, protected, but most importantly not alone anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

NB: Don't own anything. PLEASE REVIEW!

SPOV

I woke up more content than I've ever been in my life, for the first time in I don't know how long I felt at peace, grounded. I know I probably should have stopped Becky, discussed her decision but as soon as her scent hit me, I was a man possessed, she was ovulating. Becky shifted in my arms, fuck she was tiny but all it did was make me feel more protective of my mate. The wolf was ecstatic that our mate will likely be pregnant, securing our line. The sheet slipped down further as Becky rolled onto her stomach. I was mesmerised by her soft curves and traced the dimple above her ass, God she was sexy. That's when I noticed it, fuck, how did I miss that last night? There was a long jagged scar at the base of her spine, the wolf whined at the thought of our mate being hurt. My fingers traced the angry mark, wondering what cause it. I felt Becky stir, she looked up at me with a blissful smile which I returned but then it changed to one of panic. My posture went rigid as I assessed what was frightening my mate.

"Oh God, what did I do?" She choked out with a sob. Fuck she was crying, she regretted it, the best moment of my life and she thinks it is a mistake.

"I'm so embarrassed, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to just jump you, it was like I couldn't form a rational thought I just needed you. What are people going to think of me? I've only known you for a couple of weeks Sam. Oh God, we didn't use protection." She was babbling, working herself up and stressed I needed to get her to relax it's not good for her to be stressed in her condition, whoa Sam getting ahead of yourself there? Who am I kidding this definitely sounded like the spirits meddling. She had distanced herself from me on the bed, that wouldn't do, I pulled her flush against me and started rubbing soothing circles on her hips trying to get rid of some of her tension.

"Hush Becky, please don't be upset we'll work everything out I promise. Firstly, there's nothing to be embarrassed about and this is going to sound crazy but I don't think either of us could have helped it. I think you were in heat."

"So help me Sam if you are insinuating I was a bitch in the heat and God could you wipe that smirk off your face do you have any idea how irresponsible this was. I don't do this sort of thing, I've only slept with one other person and I'd known him for years before we consummated the relationship, I've known you a little over a week." I got a glance of my reflection in the mirror and realised I was in fact smirking but fuck if I couldn't wipe it off, no matter what Becky thought this wasn't a mistake it was destined and I know not to question my ancestors.

"Well I am both man and wolf and when I scented you last night, I immediately recognised you were ovulating, you smelt mouthwatering and no amount of restraint on our parts could have stopped what was going to happen. I'm sorry if you feel as though I've taken advantage of you and although I'm upset that you regret it Becky I wont feel ashamed of what we shared together last night. You may be lonely Becky but so am I, so long I have been in solitude burdened by what I am, never thinking a family was a possibility for me. Then I found you and yes we haven't known each other long but it doesn't take more than a few conversations with you to realise you are warm, nurturing, passionate, smart and incredibly beautiful. Exactly the women I would want to raise children with, to come home to after patrolling these lands. I know that I haven't got a lot to offer you Becky but I promise if you stay with me I'll take care of you and our children, love you and protect you with every fibre of my being. Please Becky, I don't want to be alone anymore either, I see the life we can have together and fuck if I don't want it." I felt my eyes brim with tears, fuck I've never talked so much in my life but I needed her to know how I felt, that she wouldn't just be a fucking broodmare as she put it. She arched her back to look at my face and I saw her expression soften.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I don't think you took advantage of me. Last night was special and beautiful. I just I'm scared, I'm really scared Sam."

"Don't be, you're mine Becky Mills." I peppered her face with kisses and felt the corner of her mouth pull up in a smile.

"Are you hungry, I know I worked up an appetite?" She said with a giggle. Nutrition very important, I'll have to ask Sue about what Becky should be eating, will she need more calories when carrying my child? I pulled her up into my arms and she let out a squeal as I carried her to the kitchen.

"Sam we're naked," she guffawed. I couldn't find any plausible reason as to why that could be a problem so I just grunted and placed her down on a stool. I rummaged the fridge looking for something to make, I just went grocery shopping but there wasn't really anything I could make her for breakfast unless she wanted a hot dog. I let out a huff of frustration which was met with a giggle from Becky.

"Do you have eggs?" She ducked under my arms to peek in the fridge and I loved how it felt to surround her. Fuck being a wolf made you extremely possessive and protective it was an instinct I couldn't ignore only heightened by my alpha status.

"I'll make us omelets." She went up on her tip toes puckering her lips, I obliged her happily bending down to meet her. It was a sight to see, Becky Mills bare ass naked cooking in my kitchen, hopefully pregnant… hmmm barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen I like the sound of that. Becky quickly turned around and shot me with a glare that had both man and wolf cowering, shit I think I said that out loud.

"Samuel Uley, don't you think for one second that this is all I will be doing from now on, cooking for you and baring your children. You will be helping out just as much as me whether you like it or not." She placed my omelet in front of me with a hand on her hip and an unimpressed look and I couldn't help but snigger. I pulled her in between my legs and trailed her neck with open mouth kisses.

"Sorry Becky, it was an errant thought won't happen again. Thank you for the breakfast." I let her go so she could get her own and took the first bite of her omelet and let out a groan.

"This is fucking amazing Becky."

"Language Sam," she tutted but I could see the mirth in her eyes. I'm gonna have to see if I can get her to change her mind about the whole cooking situation because she is a hell of a lot better than I am. I picked up our plates and washed them I could feel her gaze on my back and then I smelt her arousal. I felt my legs carry myself towards her in long strides. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her back towards my room. I placed her onto my bed and nestled myself between her thighs. This time there was less urgency and I would take my time worshiping my mate's body. I kissed my way down to her breasts and growled at the sight of her nipples pebbling.

"Fuck you're beautiful." Becky's grip on my arms with her tiny hands tightened and she whimpered in response. I took one of her nipples in my mouth circling it with my tongue, her breasts were incredible, fuck I was lucky. They were soft but perky with plenty of bounce, she writhed underneath me and I placed my arm across her hips to keep her in place. I moved my way down circling her cute little belly button with my tongue. As I almost reached her centre I felt her scar on her back again where my hands were gripping her.

"Becky, what happened to your back baby?" I saw a flash of pain in her eyes and regretted bringing it up.

"I was in a car accident, please Sam." We would have plenty of time to talk about it later but now she needed relief and I was all too happy to bring it to her. Fuck, she was wet, my tongue slid easily between her folds and I flicked her clit causing her to buck up into face. I growled and the vibrations just made her more excited.

"Sam, God, please please." I inserted my finger into her pussy and saw her eyes roll. I kept working her adding another finger, she was getting close if her whimpers were anything to go by. I reached down and sucked on her clit and with that she came screaming my name clamping down on my fingers with her tight pussy. I licked off her come from my fingers, fuck she tasted amazing. A beautiful blush spread across her face as she came and I couldn't wait another moment to be inside her. I aligned myself at her entrance and pushed myself into her, her walls still fluttering around me. We both moaned at the connection, she was warm and wet and I swear I could live here buried between her thighs. I started thrusting in and out, between the feeling of being inside her and the sounds of us slapping together I wasn't going to last long. I pulled her closer to me loving the feeling of her breasts against my chest and encircling her. I picked up my pace, God she felt so good, I reached down and rubbed her clit and she exploded around me, clenching my cock. I came, releasing my load into her. Well if she wasn't pregnant before she definitely will be soon, the wolves fertility is known in the legends. I rolled off her not wanting to crush her and pulled her on top of me rubbing her back.

"That was incredible Sam," she panted placing little kisses on my chest.

"It was."

"I should probably go home." I tensed. Go home, she is home, our mate has to be here, we must protect her. My wolf was on high alert, we mustn't let our mate leave she needs us.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"You can't leave, this is your home now. How can I protect you if you aren't here?" I felt myself start to shake, fuck I needed to calm down but what if she went home and I don't know slipped in the shower and I won't be there to help her.

"Sam, calm down. It's just don't you think maybe we should get to know each other a bit better before we move in together? I mean look how fast we're moving." She tugged at her hair. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"Fuck, I know it's fast but I mean you are probably going to be pregnant with my child. You have to understand that my instincts as a wolf are to protect so I am probably going to be a bit overbearing. Move in with me but keep your place so if gets too much or isn't working you can go back to yours. But give me a chance, please Becky." She let out a sigh.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you find that there are habits you don't like about me and I'm a roommate from hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers, really sorry about the slow update but I'm about to do my final A2 exams (wish me luck). My last exam is the 17th of June, expect frequent updates after this date. Hope you like this chapter, review and tell me what you think. Kaitie x

NB: Usual disclaimer.

BPOV

I attempted to get out of the bed but whatever movement I made Sam would mirror. He was like a second skin, his grip on my waist never slackening even in his sleep. I turned in his arms so I was facing him and gave his nose a kiss.

"Sam", I whispered in his ear. I heard him grunt in response but he didn't open his eyes.

"Sam, I need to get up", I wriggled in his grip but he just tightened his hold so there was no longer any space between us.

"Why?"

"Because I need the bathroom, I need to get dressed, eat, go back to my home." At that Sam bolted upright staring me down.

"I thought you were staying here you said that you would give me a chance Becky." He had a pained expression. I got up onto my knees, place his face in my hands and held his gaze.

"I need to get my stuff Sam, unless you expect me to be naked for the rest of my life." I saw a small little smirk creeping onto his face.

"Well... if"

"Don't finish that sentence." I interrupted him with a scowl, raising my eyebrow. I stormed towards the bathroom showing my indignation when I heard him mutter something about definitely being an alpha female. I leaned my head back into the bedroom: "What was that Sam?"

"I was just saying help yourself to the shower gel."

"Ah-huh." A shower was just what I needed, this all seemed surreal and nothing puts things in better perspective than a warm shower.

As the jets of water massaged the aching muscles of my body my mind reeled over the strange path my life has taken since meeting Sam. I'm pretty sure I'm certifiable for agreeing to all this, but it feels right. It's times like this that I most feel the loss of my mom, what I wouldn't give to have my head resting on her shoulder listening to her sage advice. As a person who had always been one for preparation and planning, what I have taken from the accident is that you can't control the big moments, so I'm taking a leap of faith hoping my family are with me. I stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel from the rack, I felt settled as I inhaled Sam's scent. Whoa, that's weird, his scent definitely just affected my emotions, maybe it's a wolf thing? I made my way back out to the bedroom and saw Sam shift towards me even in unconsciousness, clearly we're linked in ways I'm yet to understand. I ran my fingers through his hair finding his sleeping form endearingly peaceful. Suddenly I was pulled on top of him and I let out a giggle as he buried his face in my neck.

"Saaaaam."

"Yes Becky."

"Your scent does something to me you know." His head jerked back as he started laughing.

"Does it now?" I felt my face heat with a blush as I realised the euphemism of my previous statement.

"I'd like to make a retraction. What I meant to say is that it relaxes me or comforts I don't know. I was keyed up and when I smelled you on your towel it was like instant calm. Will you stop looking at me like that, forget I said anything it's weird I know."

"It's not weird Becky, sorry as much as I will try to explain some of the ins and outs of mating to you as you know it's also new to me. My guess is this is another more primal part of the wolf gene, your scent does the same for me."

"About getting my stuff, I really don't have any clothes to wear could I borrow something?" He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead gently moving me on to the mattress. He rolled off the bed with a grunt and came back with one of his t-shirts."

"Umm do you have any bottoms?" He smiled at me, pulling me into an embrace.

"Becky, I don't know if you've realised but you're tiny woman, none of my bottoms will fit you, the t-shirt will cover everything." I sighed and pulled the t-shirt over my head and was met with an intense looking Sam.

"What?" I looked down self-consciously.

"You're covered in my scent, mine." He stalked towards me and looked more like the alpha that I had first met, without his smile softening his features. I felt myself squirm under his gaze with an instinctual need to submit. I placed my hands firmly on his chest preventing his approach.

"As much as I would like to resume some of our previous activities, we really need to get my stuff moved into your place, unless you don't mind me staying the night at mine." I felt him tense.

"Nope, we can go now."

"Good, because I need a pair of panties." I saw him wince.

"Do you want to go in my truck?" I laughed at the strained pitch of his voice but nodded my agreement.

I followed him out and headed towards his truck as he locked up but was halted by a hot muscular arm securing me to his side. I looked up at Sam but he was focused on locking the door, I don't think he is aware of what he just did. We walked to the car and at all time he had contact with me, a hand at the small of my back. His face was stoic and intimidating but he gently lifted me into the truck securing me into my seat belt. A part of me wanted to be annoyed at being babied when I clearly could have done all this by myself. However, I felt like that it was more the actions of the wolf than the man and maybe something I could talk to Chief Billy about. From the little I know about wolves from the Discovery Channel they have a pack identity with a hierarchy: the alpha at the top, very much dominant. Challenging Sam on something that his wolf may believe to be providing for their mate may not be a good idea til I know more.

We pulled up into my driveway and I nervously let myself in, Sam shadowing me. What would he think of my place?

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." I wrung my hands as I saw him taking in every detail of my small home. I saw a smile cross his face as he looked at my books taking over many of my surfaces.

" I like it, it's lived in."

"Show me what you want to take with you and I'll start loading it into my car? Do you still have your moving boxes?"

"Yeah, they're in my closet." I took his hand and led him to my bedroom and pulled out the boxes. He started to assemble them as I took an inventory of what I would need. First and most importantly a pair of panties. I went to my underwear drawer and fixed that problem and then pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Sam pushed some boxes towards me and I dragged them to my closet, filling them with my clothes. I turned around to see Sam staring at something, I snuck up behind wrapping my arms around his waist. As I ducked under his arm, I saw my family and 14 year old self staring back at me. I picked up the frame smiling at the memory.

"Those were my parents Jenna and Eli and my sweet younger brother Tommy." I felt a lump in my throat. Sam turned in my arms, picking me up and sitting us down in the armchair in the corner.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He nuzzled my neck.

"It's okay, I want to tell you about it. It was my high school graduation, it had been such a good day. We were driving home from the ceremony and my mom had turned in her seat telling me how proud she was that her baby girl was a graduate. A tree branch fell down in the opposite lane, the truck swerved to avoid it but loss control and veered colliding head on with our car." A strangled sob echoed in my room and Sam's hold on me tightened.

"I knew my parents were dead, the damage was too extent in the front for them to have survived. I turned my head to tell Tommy not to look forward, I thought he would have been fine like me but he was bleeding, there was so much blood. I knew I had to stop the bleeding I tried to crawl to him but that was when I realised I couldn't move. I thought maybe it was the seat belt that was stuck but then I saw a shard of glass was stuck in my back, my scar that you saw. I was stuck in that car and I watched my brother bleed to death." I felt trapped in that memory, the vivid panic of not being able to move my legs to get to Tommy.

"Sshh, I've got you Becky." I realised I was holding his arm in a death grip and quickly loosened my hold. Sam just held me, he didn't force to talk anymore but accepted the comfortable silence between us.

Eventually, we packed up the stuff I wanted to take with me and as we drove back to Sam's, his hand resting on my thigh I felt much closer to the man. I was by no means in love with him but I knew one day I would grow to love this man and looked forward to getting to know him in the meantime.

"I want to introduce you to our pack, it is our tradition to hold a bonfire for any new member. They're all eager to meet you."

"Our pack, I like the sound of that."


	7. Chapter 7

NB: Sorry for the long delay! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, they motivate me to keep writing.

SPOV

"Sam?" I looked down at Becky who had her head resting on my lap. She'd put down the book she was reading and was looking at me curiously.

"Yes." I put down the plans for our latest construction job giving her my full attention.

"Tell me about everyone I'll be meeting tonight please." I realised she was anxious about the bonfire tonight. It was a big deal introducing her as the alpha female of the pack, a lot of responsibilities come with the title alpha but you also gain a family.

"All but two of the pack will attend: Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Leah will be there."

"Wait there is a female wolf?" She interrupted.

"Yes, that was a surprise to us all but her smaller frame makes her one of the fastest wolves in our pack."

"That's awesome."

"She might disagree with you on that."

"Why?" I laughed at the confused look on her face, her nose scrunched up adorably. Actually, I wasn't sure what exactly it was about being a wolf that bothered Leah the most. Despite, the pack mind meld Leah was the best at keeping her shit to herself. Most of the time it would seem as though it was just the lack of freedom that bothered her, like everyone else, but other times real anguish would slip past but I haven't figured out why yet.

"Well, being a pack member ties you to La Push. It significantly reduces your options for the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me for instants, I was all set to go to Washington State to do mechanical engineering as I told you but when I phased I was told I could not abandon my duties. Though being a protector is a great honor you have to make sacrifices." I couldn't help but let a bit of the bitterness creep into my voice. I had worked hard for that scholarship so I could better myself and provide for my mother. I felt her hand rub my arm and she gave me a heartwarming smile.

"You're a good man Sam. If it's any consolation I feel as though my options have improved significantly since meeting you." I saw a blush flood her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing Becky?"

"Cause that was corny but that doesn't make it any less true." I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into my lap.

"Well corny it may be Becky Mills, but it's nice to be validated." I planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"How very altruistic of you." She smirked, wiping her cheek.

"I'm a regular Mother Teresa." I deadpanned.

"Mmhmmm, I bet you are. Do we need to bring anything for the bonfire tonight?" I didn't know a pronoun could make me so happy but my wolf and I were ecstatic that Becky called us a 'we'. Thank fuck, I wasn't phased cause I would definitely be getting flak for that, Paul would be having a fucking field day.

"Everyone normally chips in and brings food. I'm in charge of the grill, so we'll probably just take some of the meat from the chest freezer with us."

"Can I nose around your kitchen and see what you have and I could make something?"

"You don't have to ask to use your own kitchen Becky." I said sternly.

"You need to put more of your stuff out as well, like that photos from your house of your family. I'm sure that would look good on the mantle or the bed side table." She pounced on me, fingers gripping my hair as she pulled my mouth to hers.

"If I knew home improvement got you this excited I would've talked to you about it sooner."She snorted.

"You're funny."

"That surprises you?"

"Well it's just you don't exactly come across as being the funny type at first." What the fuck does that mean?

"Come again?"

"It's not a bad thing, it's just you look serious and intimidating." She attempted to backpedal but I nipped her neck.

"I'm very funny." I gave her a withering stare, daring her to argue.

"Hilarious", she responded hiding a grin.

"I thought you were going to go cook something?" She let out a laugh and stood making her way to the kitchen giving me a view of her delectable ass. I rested my head against the back of the sofa and listened to Becky pottering around in the kitchen.

"Sam, Sammy." I felt something poke me in the rib.

"What's wrong?" I bolted upright, taking in my surroundings.

"Nothing, sleepyhead. We got to get going soon." Shit, I must have fallen asleep. I pulled Becky into my lap burying my nose in her hair.

"Did you just sniff me?" I snuffled her neck, making her laugh.

"Did you call me Sammy?" I smirked as she ducked her head into my neck shyly.

"Yeah, sorry do you not like it? I can just call you Sam if you prefer." I stopped her babbling with a sound kiss to the mouth.

"You can call me whatever you want babe, but only you can call me Sammy. Preferably not in front of the pack."

"Of course you have a reputation to uphold, the big bad wolf." I growled at her playfully, nipping her neck.

"Damn straight." I threw her up over my shoulder and walked towards the kitchen. I placed her on the counter and made myself comfortable between her legs. She tilted her head giving me access to her neck which I took full advantage of, placing a trail of open mouth kisses. She let out a happy little sigh and I looked up to see her tongue wetting her lips. I attacked her mouth but she shoved my chest.

"Potato salad!"

"What?" I looked at her confused, my cock not happy about the interruption.

"I made potato salad to go with the meat you cook. I would have made more but your kitchen is not very well stocked and we need to go grocery shopping." I took a step back staring at her intently.

"That's great, you wouldn't by any chance be feeling anxious?" If I had any doubts before, it was confirmed by the whiff of hormones that hit me.

"No." She squeaked, I boxed her in on the counter using my figure to invade her personal space.

"You sure about that?"

"Okay fine, I'm nervous. It feels like the first day of high school but what if they don't like me? They're your family, I want to make a good first impression and I don't know if potato salad is enough."

"It smells like fantastic potato salad." Which it did, I can't wait to eat some of that. I'll have to make sure my brothers don't get to it first, the fuckers.

"That's what you took from what I just told you?" She scowled at me. I kissed the corner of her mouth and began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Believe it or not that was the least ridiculous part of what you said. They will love you Becky, trust me you will fit in just fine. Even if they didn't, I do and what I says goes, especially when it comes to you." I smelt her arousal at my words and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's when you use that authoritative voice, it gets me all hot and bothered. But we don't have time, I'm not going to be late." Noted for future use then. I gave her a final kiss and went to pack up everything in the truck that we would need for the bonfire. I ran in for a quick change of clothes and met Becky at the door.

I pulled up to First Beach sliding the truck into park and placed my hand on Becky's bouncing knee.

"Come, it's time to meet my brothers and sister." I walked round opening her door and gave her an encouraging smile. I opened the boot and started lifting the various things we brought with us when Becky tried to carry the meat cooler. I batted her hands away and took it from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked indignantly. That box was bigger than her and she shouldn't do any heavy lifting.

"I've got it, babe."

"Is this the masculine pride thing where all bags must be carried in one single trip."

"I have super strength, this weighs literally nothing to me. Besides my mother would tear me a new one if she saw me letting you carry this shit." Speaking of, I looked at the people already gathered at the beach for my mother but she obviously isn't here yet.

"Mother?" Becky sputtered. Shit, didn't I mention that, I swore I had already told her.

"Yep, she should be getting here soon." I left the potato salad container for her to carry and made quick purposeful strides toward the bonfire, feeling Becky trying to burn a hole through my skull with every stride I took.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I would have been more upset with Sam if I didn't think he had genuinely forgotten to mention his mother but I threw him a glare for good measure. I swallowed nervously, trying to get control of my rapid heart rate. Gathering my courage, I grabbed the potato salad and made to follow Sam when a large hot hand snatched it from me.

"This smells fucking awesome." I looked up to see another large hulking Quileute male smirking at me, which was swiftly knocked off when Sam slapped the back of his head.

"Manners." He grunted, shooting him a reproving look. Sam's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly to his side.

"Hi, I'm Becky." I held out my hand to him which he took and brushed a kiss on my hand. Sam let out a warning growl, tensing beside me.

"Paul Lahote." He winked at me, clearly trying to wind Sam up.

"You're shorter than I imagined, we'll try not to step on you." He guffawed.

"You're older than I imagined, from Sam's description I thought you were in the terrible twos phase." Sam chortled next to me and Paul tried to stifle a smile. I looked at my potato salad worriedly, Paul had it tucked under his arm securely.

"Give me the potato salad." I ordered jokingly. But it was weird, all of a sudden Paul was handing it over, all traces of sarcasm gone.

"You okay?" I asked him. Sam and Paul were having a silent conversation and I was left confused about what had just happened.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys down there."

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, watching Paul's retreating figure.

"No, it seems the alpha female of the pack is firmly in place." Sam replied ambiguously, with a smile and a squeeze of my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your orders have to be followed as well as mine now Becky."

"The potato salad with Paul?"

"Yep, you ordered, he followed." I grimaced at the authority I now had. Surely, Sam's pack aren't going to like me just waltzing in and being able to tell them what to do? Is it right for me to use that power and take away their free will?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam grabbed my chin in his hand, making me look at him.

"Is Paul upset with me?"

"No, why would he be?"

"I was only joking about him giving me the container but I forced him to."

"Well firstly, we didn't know this would happen so soon and without you even trying. Secondly, that fucker would have eaten all the potato salad if you hadn't have gotten it back, so as far as first orders go, that was a good one to make." He gave me grin, trying to lighten the mood. I just nodded but there were so many questions I wanted to ask Chief Billy.

"Come, lets introduce you to the rest of the pack." He led me toward the bonfire keeping a hand on the small of my back. They all looked remarkably similar but a few of them despite having the bodies of men had something childlike about them.

"How old are the group over there?"

"16 and there are a set of 14 year old twins who are showing signs of phasing." He replied grimly. I stopped in my tracks, a wave of anger rushed over me. They were just children really, it seemed cruel to place such a huge responsibility on them. I'm 22 and this was a lot for me to handle and they have the weight of protecting a reservation on their shoulders. What about schooling? I'd have to ask Sam about it later when we get home. I gave his hand a squeeze trying to show him I understood what he must be feeling, not wanting the younger boys to go through what he has.

We reached the bonfire and everyone looked up at me, smiling, welcoming and I felt an overwhelming sense of family. There was some sort of shift and all my insecurities on whether I'd be enough for them vanished and a fierce protectiveness came over me. They were my family now, mine to protect, mine to look after and I would do anything to make their lives easier. Just as I somehow knew they would do the same for me.

"Do you feel it child?" I turned to see Chief Billy looking up at me questioningly.

"Yes, I do." I choked out and felt a tear escape. Sam's warm finger brushed it away.

"Everyone, this is Becky." Sam grunted out.

"I'm going to get us a drink, you sit here and I'm sure they will all come up and introduce themselves." Sam whispered to me.

"Before, the wolves descend I just wanted to say I'm glad that the spirits brought you to Sam. I'm happy for you both. I know you have lots of questions so after the legends come over and I'll try my best to answer them for you child."

"Thanks…" I was interrupted by being brought into a bear hug by one of the younger looking pack members. I heard a growling noise from behind me and was promptly put down.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. That's my old man, welcome to La Push." I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiastic greeting, Sam was right he really was like an excitable puppy. I saw Billy give him a fond smile from the corner of my eye.

"Thanks Jake." I thought this would be a good time to find out a little bit more about the schooling.

"Have I seen you at the high school before?" I know I hadn't these boys are hard to miss.

"Uhh no, probably not. Oh, here is Embry." After trying to avoid my question he rushed off in the direction of food.

"Hi Becky, I'm Embry Call." He was adorably shy, not as outgoing as Jake that's for sure.

"Hi Embry, it's nice to meet you." I gave him a warm smile and turned to find Sam staring at me with an intense look on his face.

"Hello Becky, I'm Sue Clearwater, my husband Harry is just over there talking to Billy", I looked up to see him waving at me from across the bonfire.

"These are our children Leah and Seth." I turned to find Seth holding out his hand for me to shake with a huge grin on his face. He was clearly the youngest, the innocence in his face reminded of my Tommy. Leah gave me a calculating look that turned into a slight grin, apparently I passed whatever test I was unknowingly taking.

"It will be nice to have a sister, the testosterone is stifling round here." Leah whispered to me with an eye roll.

"I can believe that." I snorted. Despite what Sam had said about Leah being temperamental I could tell we were going to be friends.

"How are you enjoying teaching at the school, dear?"

"I'm loving it, thanks Mrs Clearwater. The kids are great, other than not sharing quite the same enthusiasm I have for literature but I'm working on it."

"None of that now, please call me Sue. My husband and I are council members but I'm also the owner of the diner so if you're ever hungry, pack are always welcome." I couldn't keep the grin off my face that Sue had already made it clear she saw me as pack. Lets just hope meeting Sam's mom goes as well. I felt Sam's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi Sue." He bent down to give her kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Sam. You're a very lucky man, I hope you realise the gift you have been given." He gave her a nod and a smile. I heard a car door shut and looked over to see a beautiful woman who was unquestionably Sam's mother. Sam gave me a peck on the mouth and jogged over to greet his mom and take the bags she was carrying. He brought her over and I tried to remain calm but how do I introduce myself. Hi, I'm Becky your son's partner in procreation. God, I'm getting hysterical, just say hello, just say anything. I was a deer in the headlights and Sam started laughing at me and I sent him my evilest glare.

"I like you already, no need to be nervous Becky. Sam's already told me so much about you, for him to be so animated about something, I knew you must be special." She sent me a wink.

"You start cooking the meat on the grill Sam, Becky and I will be just fine over here. Besides, I've been waiting for years for you to introduce me to a woman I can share your embarrassing childhood stories to." I raised an eyebrow, my interest peaked. It's hard to imagine Sam as ever being unruly or getting into trouble, though I guess you can't expect him to have been born a serious alpha. I heard him let out a groan but he strode off towards the grill. As I sat down with Ali, I could see Sam shared her deep brown eyes and they had the same smile. It was strange I noticed that as Sam had his back to me the rest of the pack would routinely glance over at me and if I moved all eyes would shift with me.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so Becky, but I've always wanted a daughter and I by no means am suggesting that I could ever replace your parents but if you need me I'm here."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me Ali. Sam loves you so much and though I know our relationship isn't traditional it's nice to know we have people rooting for us."

"It may not be a traditional way of meeting but I've always regretted that Sam never had a father figure but I did the best I could. I'm happy my son will finally get a family of his own." I looked at this woman who had raised one of the most amazing sons and I could tell that she really felt she had failed Sam in some way.

"Ali, listen to me Sam may not have had a father figure but he had one heck of a mother. The way he talks about his momma, it's evident he wasn't lacking in parental nurturing. He already had a family he's just expanding it. When Sam and I have our own children we'll be lucky to have you and my mother as role models." She grasped my hand in her own and gave me a watery smile.

"Are you grilling the meat or slow cooking it? I'm fucking starving over here." Paul's declaration cut through the heavy atmosphere that had fallen around the bonfire. I lent back listening to the crackling of the bonfire and the boisterous pack.

NB: Just wanted to give a big thanks to twilight85fan and Miami12, I really appreciate your feedback. It has boosted my confidence as a writer. Kaitie x


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hope you enjoy!

SPOV

A huge grin was plastered to my face but I couldn't help it, with just a few words Becky managed to tell my mom what I've being trying to say to her since I've grown up. The amount of sacrifice my momma has made for me, raising me as a single parent and yet she still feels she fell short somewhere. Why because I didn't have a father figure? I am better off without the waste of space which is my sperm donor, Levi Uley. I was snapped out by a ribbing from Paul, fucker.

"Are you grilling the meat or slow cooking it? I'm fucking starving over here."

"I'd let you take over but only men can man the grill." I retorted, flipping over the burgers. I started plating up the meat to be put on the food tables. I saw the pack edging closer but knew we should let the council members and imprints go first.

"You know the drill, you guys can tuck in after everyone else has got there food." I ordered so only the pack could hear. I heard a series of grunts and curses but none of them argued. My eyes followed Becky's every move as she got up with my mom to get some food. I grimaced at her plate, is that enough food for her? We've been giving her a rigorous workout, I felt a smirk form on my face as I pictured Becky writhing on my bed. I saw Paul quirk his eyebrow at me, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about. Then again I'm pretty sure Paul can sniff out any dirty thoughts within a five mile radius. Once Becky, the last of the non-werewolves cleared the food tables everyone sprung into action and Becky let out a cute little squeak of surprise as they descended on the food. I quickly filled up my plate and then eyed a chicken breast for Becky, that's high in protein which'll be good for her. Just as I was about to reach for it Leah's hand made a grab for it.

"Leah, can I have the chicken please."

"Fuck no, you've got your own plate. Finders keepers." She retorted, giving me the finger.

"LeeLee, it's for Becky please." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. If her snort was anything to go by, it wasn't working. I glanced over at my momma wondering if I should get her involved.

"Sam Uley, don't you dare." Leah moved so she was standing in front of me after seeing the direction of my gaze.

"It's not my fault you're being uncooperative, all you had to do was give me the chicken." She pinned me with her ice cold glare and I fought the urge to cover my balls.

"You're such a pussy, threatening me with the momma Uley card." She stabbed the chicken with her fork and shoved it onto my plate with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled at me but honestly I preferred the glaring because it screamed that this wasn't over. I walked over and sat next to Becky, placing the chicken breast on her plate. She lifted an eyebrow, looked like she was about to speak but thought better of it and accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks Sammy." A chorus of laughter erupted around the bonfire.

"Sammy can I have the ketchup." Paul asked stifling a laugh. I was about to retort when Becky sent him a death glare rivaling Leah's. I shrank back on the log, having a feeling things were about to get interesting.

"Something funny, Paulie." Becky emphasised the nickname, daring him to question her. Paul Lahote doesn't back down, even when he really should. Everyone, started to snigger as we watched Becky with Paul in her cross-hairs.

"Who knew our big bad alpha likes to be called Sammy. Do you guys braid each others hair after sex?" He laughed, elbowing Embry. Embry gave a clear sign that he was in this alone, smart kid.

" Funny enough, we've never got around to braiding each other's hair but that's because after a round of sex with Sam I can scarcely keep my eyes open, let alone lift my arms. But I guess that's what makes Sam an alpha male and you a beta. No one gets to call him Sammy, only I do." With that Becky picked up her fork and started eating her salad again and I was sporting a major hard on. Everyone waited with bated breaths for Paul's reaction but were shocked when he clutched his side and began hysterically laughing. I saw Becky's mouth quirk but she stared intently at her plate as everyone started laughing. Suddenly, her fork halted on the way to her mouth and a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks, not helping my situation. She looked at my mother in horror, making everyone laugh harder at her expense this time. She started to attempt to sputter out apologies to my mother and the tribal elders.

"Oh please child, I think we all know what goes on behind close doors if you're trying to make a Uley pup. I'm just glad someone round here is up for giving Paul Lahote a tongue lashing that that boy so desperately needs." My momma laughed giving Becky a fond smile.

"I think it's time for the legends." Billy cut in, saving Becky any further mortification. Thank God for that, I stared at Becky hungrily eager for this bonfire to be over so I can take her to bed. I put our plates to the side and drew Becky flush against me, snuffling her neck. Mine, my wolf thought. Mine, I agreed. As Billy's voice carried through the air, retelling the legends of our people I watched Becky as she took in all the pack. I realised then that Becky wasn't just going to be a mother for my pups but also a mother figure for many of the pack. It's easy to forget that for many of us the pack is pretty much our main family. Embry, only has his mom who we've all seen has very little interest in him, increasingly so since his phasing. Paul's father was long gone and his mother showed no interest in him, unless she needed money for rent. Jacob had Billy who was a good father but still Jacob had to care for him and missed the nurturing of a mother. Jared's parents seemed to disapprove of him, not even giving Kim a chance. The twins, Colin and Brady's parents died a little over a year ago and would definitely be needing a mother's touch when they transition. It is intimidating realising we weren't only leaders of the protectors but parental figures, though I couldn't think of a better woman to be partnered with. I tightened my hold across her shoulders, sending a silent prayer of thanks to our ancestors for my mate. I'd been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't realised Billy had stopped speaking and everyone was getting dessert.

"Sam, you want a slice of pie?" Becky asked.

"I've got a different dessert in mind." I quipped, scooping her up and tossing her over my shoulder. I had no time to waste as I would have to take over patrol from Jared and Quil in two hours. Becky muttered something about manners and assumptions but she waved to everyone as we made a hasty exit. I laughed at the catcalls that echoed in the night. I placed Becky gently down into the truck and gunned it home. Once we got home I picked her up again and ran us to the bedroom tossing her into the middle of our bed.

"Eager are we?" Becky looked at me with amusement.

"Eager, I've been trying not to pounce on you since you went toe to toe with Paul Lahote and put him in his place. Now shush woman, I'm going to show you exactly what it's like to be with an alpha male again." I said confidently, tugging at her blouse.

"Oh God, I'm already regretting saying that. I pegged down one ego only to bolster another." I heard her chuckle which soon turned into to a groan as I latched onto one of her breasts. We freed each other from our clothing in a frenzy. I growled as Becky's hand stroked my length and noticed the wicked glint in her eyes. She tried to push me so she could be on top, but I obliged her feeling this was going to go in a good direction. It did, fuck, her mouth closed around me dick and she started bobbing her mouth up and down my length. My fingers cradled her head and started guiding her movements on their own volition and it took every bit of control I had not to start thrusting into her mouth.

"Uh fuck Becky, so good." She hummed in response which almost sent me over the edge. I gently extracted myself from her hot wet mouth and she looked up at me questioningly. I flipped her over and spread her legs, groaning at the sight of her. I bent down and snuffled her wet pussy and she cried out my name. Mine, I thought nipping the inside of her thigh.

"Yours." She cried out, I guess I said that out loud. I thought there was something different about Becky but quickly forgot what as she gripped her hands in my hair and pulled me up to kiss her. I thrusted into her, fuck she was tight, and began a slow rhythm enjoying her mewling. She started muttering my name over and over urging me on as I buried myself inside her. I growled as her hand snaked down and rubbed her clit. Fuck me, that's hot, watching her touch herself as I pounded into her. I enclosed my mouth around one of her bouncing breasts and with that she shattered around me. I grunted my own release, reveling in the feeling of Becky milking my cock. I kissed her soundly and then rolled off her as she tried to catch her breath. I shifted us so I was spooning her, enjoying the sated look on her face. I rubbed soothing circles across her hip easing her down from the high. Slowly her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in my arms. I buried my nose in her hair, basking in her scent. Fuck of course, that's what's different, Becky's scent had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I groaned as the alarm blared, annoyingly persistent. I shivered at the chill in the air and regretted having to take my arm out from under the duvet to turn off the alarm. If Sam weren't on patrol I would have snuggled into his warm body but instead I've got to get up and brave the cold floorboards. Wrapping my robe around me I headed downstairs to grab a cup of coffee to wake me up. I glanced out the window and was surprised to see the ground was littered with snow. I was equal parts excited and unenthused, as I love snow but the first snowfall of the year makes keeping students focused, like pulling teeth. I was about to take a sip of my coffee when the smell made me queasy. Foregoing the coffee, I grabbed my work clothes adding an extra jumper, knowing the school heating wasn't very effective.

As I pulled into my staff parking space as expected, pandemonium. Kids were squealing and snowballs whizzing around.

"Ms Mills, wanna build a snowman with us." Colin and Brady offered with matching goofy grins.

"As much as I'd love to, I think I'd rather watch from the safe confines of my classroom where there is no risk of getting hit by one of those." I ducked as I saw one of those huge snowballs heading in my direction. I grimaced as I saw O'Connor from one of my classes handing a younger kid a snow cone suspiciously yellow in colour. Oh good Lord, boys, I really don't want to have to deal with this.

"That better not be what I think it is O'Connor, or so help me you will be writing me lines on why we don't make lemon snow cones until your hand seizes up."

"No Ms Mills, it's yellow syrup I swear." He had an impish grin on his face but I couldn't bring myself to turn around and inspect it. I just gave him a meaningful glance. I made my way through the throngs of students and finally made it indoors, shaking off the snow stuck to my coat. I headed into my classroom, and pulled out my old, tattered copy of 'To kill a mockingbird' and the outline of my lesson plan for period one. I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote up the names of central characters of the book, so I could make spider diagrams of the kids' impressions of them so far. With ten minutes to spare I had everything ready for my lesson and quickly grabbed a tea from the staffroom. When I came back to my classroom I found Jenny sitting in there already, reading her copy of the book.

"You're reading ahead Jenny, I'm hoping that means you like it." Her head snapped up, I felt bad for startling her but she just gave me a shy smile.

"Yes Ms Mills, I love it. It's one of my favourites to date."

"What is your favourite novel?" I asked her, pleased to find what she is passionate about.

"Well, I don't think I can pick just one, but I loved Jane Eyre."

"That is definitely one of my favourites too Jenny. The character development in Jane Eyre is so rich and there is something so endearing about Jane Eyre as a heroine, she is quietly brilliant. I could see why you might find that relatable." I gave her shoulder a squeeze as she blushed from my praise. I made my way back to my desk as the rest of my class came bustling in, regaling me with their battles in the snow trenches.

"Alright you noisy lot, please take your seats. Get out your copies of 'To kill a mockingbird' please." I wanted to get a general impression on how everyone was coping with the text. Weedle out any kids that are struggling, needing extra help and those that are just lazy and need to be chased up to put in the effort in the future.

"Right, so as you can see on the blackboard I have put up the main characters. I would like for you to tell me what your impressions of the characters are so far." I waited for a response and wasn't particularly surprised that I got none, it seemed they would require a little coaxing. I know Jenny would have some points but I don't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Brady, could you give me any insight on Scout?"

"Umm, well, she's the narrator of the book. She's a tomboy." I headed over to the blackboard and added the points to Scout's spider diagram.

"Excellent start, Scout is indeed the main protagonist of this novel. She speaks of a time when she 'first knew', so this is her accounting her childhood now that she is older. You also said that Scout is a tomboy, anyone want to develop on that." One of the girls in the middle row, Jess raised her hand and I indicated for her to speak.

"Well she likes playing outdoors with Jem and she wears overalls, opposite to what the talcum powdered ladies would expect from a little girl." Good, things were getting off to a great start and this encouraged other kids to volunteer thoughts on Jem and Scout.

"What about you Matt, what character has made an impression on you?"

"That would be none of them." I heard a few laughs around the room.

"What about them made them unimpressionable?"

"I wouldn't know as I haven't read the chapters yet."

"That's disappointing but no matter you'll make it up to me. Despite, not reading the assigned chapters do you know why there would be widespread poverty in the town of Maycomb given the quote: 'We have nothing to fear but fear itself' - 1932?"

"The Great Depression, that's from Roosevelt's first inaugural speech." I was struggling to identify what category Matt fell under, he seemed an intelligent kid but the way in which he announced he hadn't read the chapters makes me feel I'm missing something.

"Very good Matt." I looked round, pleased to find Jenny ready to contribute.

"I've enjoyed Atticus the most so far, I love the relationship he has with his children. He is the moral backbone of the story." I smiled at Jenny and wrote down moral backbone under Atticus Finch. The bell rang signalling the end of class and I felt extremely satisfied with how hard the kids worked in my lesson. I set them some more work giving everyone a warning of what would happen if it wasn't completed, holding Matt's gaze as I said so.

The rest of the day didn't go quite as successfully, it seemed a cross school snowball fight had been arranged during break, for after school and no matter how hard I tried they were all too keyed up to sit still. I heaved a sigh of relief as the last bell rang and decided I would take Chief Billy up on his offer to ask him questions. I drove home, changed into something more comfortable and walked to the Black's house. As I walked up the road towards their house a small figure hurtled into me. I fell to the ground with a grunt and was about to chastise the responsible party when I looked up to see a young boy looking frantic. I got up and placed my hands on his shoulders getting him to focus on me.

"What is it?"

"Help, you have to help us. My friend Tommy he fell through the ice on the lake. We were playing and it just cracked right underneath him." Oh God, that lake wasn't ready for kids to play on yet, it wouldn't have frozen completely with the first snowfall.

"Go to Chief Billy's house and tell him to call Sam for help." I started running as fast as I could towards the lake praying the boy would be okay. Even if he is still treading water, he will catch hypothermia if I don't get to him soon. I urged my legs to carry me faster but with the snow it was hard to keep my balance. Finally, the lake came into view and I was relieved to see the boy was still keeping his head above the water.

"Help me, please help me!" He screamed out as he saw me, making my heart clench.

"I'm going to help you Tommy I promise, I've just got to find the best way to get to you." I shook my head as I saw he was too far in for me to be able to reach him with anything available to me. If the ice couldn't hold a little boy's weight then it's not going to be able to hold mine when it's already cracked. I saw his paddle was getting weaker and his head was submerging more and more under water. I had no choice and had to go in, there would be no waiting for Sam, he would drown in the mean time.

"Please, I'm so tired." Tommy started spluttering on water. I quickly stripped of my heavy coat, leaving it out for Tommy when I get him out.

"Just hold on a little longer, I'm coming okay. Just keep kicking your legs, I know it's hard." I took my first step onto the ice and heard the ominous groan of it under my weight but I couldn't afford to hesitate. I took cautious purposeful strides towards Tommy. I was within four steps of him when his head submerged under water and with a silent plea to Sam I plunged into the ice cold water. I reached for Tommy and pulled him up to the surface and he started coughing up water. He clung to me desperately but was only making it harder for me to keep us both afloat.

"Tommy, stop please I've got you. If you don't stop pulling me down we will both drown." I screamed out trying to stop his flailing.

"I'm scared." He choked out, but released his restricting grip on me.

"I know, I'm going to try and push you up onto the ice. I want you to spread out like a star fish so your weight is distributed across the ice. Okay?"

"Okay." My thighs burned with the effort of treading water but I propelled us towards the edge where he had fallen in and then grabbed him under his knees. With every reserve of my energy I managed to push Tommy up onto the ice. I heard it creaking in protest and knew I needed to get him to move forward as quickly as possible.

"Crawl Tommy, crawl as carefully but as fast as you can towards the bank." I saw his arms trembling from both the cold and the exertion. But slowly, he started to progress towards the bank.

"That's it Tommy, keep going." I kept kicking my legs, focusing on Tommy whilst trying to ignore the protest of my muscles and the icy conditions of the lake water. I let out a sound of relief as Tommy made it to the bank.

"Now Tommy, strip from your wet clothes and wrap yourself in my coat. Help should be here soon." I averted my gaze as he put my coat on and now started assessing how I was going to get myself out of this situation. I paddled towards the edge of the ice and tried to pull myself up, as soon as I put my weight onto it, the ice collapsed beneath me. I let out a shaky breath and tried again with the same result. Each attempt left me more exhausted then the last and desperation clawed at me. I felt my muscles seize and with a final cry of Sam from my lips, I slipped into the cold, dark water.

AN: AH... cliff hanger! Tell me what you think please!


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on STUL…_

_(SPOV) Fuck, that's what's different, Becky's scent had changed. _

_(BPOV) I felt my muscles seize and with a final cry of Sam from my lips, I slipped into the cold, dark water._

SPOV

I tightened my grip on my sleeping mate, inhaling her new scent. I felt incredibly dense having missed the signs earlier, Becky was pregnant with our pup. I resisted the urge to wake Becky up to share the news with her, knowing I had to patrol soon. Besides she needs her rest, she's growing a Uley pup. Pregnant, pregnant, the word swirled around my mind, along with images of Becky round with our child.I moved my hands unconsciously to her smooth stomach rubbing small circles over our minuscule pup. My body hummed with excitement, I gently extracted myself from Becky tucking her in. My instincts were all ramped up from my revelation and I needed to patrol to get rid of the excess energy. I quietly left the house and headed to the border of the forest to phase. Paul and myself were taking over patrolling from Quil and Jared and there would be no hiding the news from them. As soon as I joined the mind meld I couldn't help but broadcast Becky's pregnancy to my pack, after all this would be their pup too.

"Congrats man." Jared thought.

"Damn you work fast." Quil offered up slyly.

But it was Paul's response to the news that was most surprising, he felt very protective of Becky and his alpha's pup.

"I'm happy for you Sam, you deserve it." Paul thought sincerely to me.

"Thanks guys, I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad." My mind wandered off again to what Becky was going to look like as her pregnancy developed, beautifully round with our child. My daydreaming was rudely interrupted by Quil's crude remarks about looking forward to Becky's pregnancy breasts. I growled out menacingly towards him.

"Quil, phase out now or so help me…" Needless to say I didn't have to finish that thought as the pussy phased out and was heading home at my growl. Pups, I thought shaking my head.

"We've got it from here Jared, go ahead and get home for some rest."

"Congrats again man," Jared thought before phasing out, probably heading straight for Kim's house. I wish I could go back to Becky but that would have to wait for after I've completed all my responsibilities. Running my share of the border was the perfect outlet for my energy and the familiar burning of muscles allowed me to focus. I couldn't wait to tell my momma, she's been pushing for a grandchild the last couple years.

"So you're ready then?" Paul piped up, as I trailed the Forks border.

"Ready for what?"

"For fatherhood," I could see the challenge in Paul's thoughts, although he respected me as his alpha he felt a responsibility to this child and Becky. I was a bit miffed by the feelings he was having but if I had to guess it was probably to do with him being beta of the pack. Just as in a real wolf pack, we very much have a hierarchy in ours', so it was probably more a supernatural instinct for Paul to feel this way but I'd have to check with Billy.

"I'm sorry Sam I don't mean it as a slight to you, I just want the pup to have what we didn't."

"Don't apologise, trust me I have no intention to be like our fathers, leaving Becky to be a single parent. I want it all Paul. I want to be there for the first words, steps and all the other milestones that our fathers missed. I can't wait to hold something that Becky and I created in my arms, I will do everything I can to be what this child needs and if I'm not I give you permission to deal with me as you see fit," I added honestly, understanding Paul's trepidation a bit better now. Some unpleasant mental images preceded as Paul considered possible punishments, if I hadn't intended to be a good father before I definitely would now. As we continued patrolling, Paul resumed projecting 'ideas' my way, now becoming more ridiculous than threatening. Embry phased in during a particularly humorous one, in which a large boulder was tied to my tail, as Paul made my run laps like a drill sergeant.

"Are we starting a new games that I don't know about?" Embry quipped.

"No, that's Paul's cautionary tail, should I fail to live up to the mate Becky and my unborn child deserves."

"Unborn child?" Embry questioned.

"Yep, Becky's pregnant. I'll let Paul fill you in, I need to head to the job site if I want to submit the schematics in time. You don't mind covering til Jake phases in, he has to see to Billy first?"

"That's fine, though I'm counted this as double time," Paul added jokingly, I think.

I quickly made my way to the Morgan's building site, grabbing my pencil and tape measure. I went to double check all the measurements I'd noted for the extension and remodel they had ordered before I sent off for materials and filed all the necessary planning paperwork.

As I was stenciling a line onto my blueprints, a howl pierced the air, dropping everything I sprinted to the forest. Vampire. What are the chances that Paul is still phased? I hoped that he was as Jake and Embry were still pretty green and Paul's fighting experience is invaluable. Shedding my clothes I leap feeling the familiar burn as man merged to wolf. My muscles seized as instead of melting into the battle ready thoughts of wolves on the hunt, I was met with the chaotic noise of a pack mate in danger. Out of the chaos one name broke out, Becky. Our mate and pup was in danger.

"Quiet!" I ordered, the alpha timbre clearly distinguishable, there was no time to waste everything I was, was at stake.

"Jake, speak now."

"A little boy came sprinting to our house saying that Miss Mills had sent him. His friend was playing on the ice and it gave under his weight. Becky went ahead to help his friend while he went to alert my dad," he quickly explained. More wolves phased in but I didn't note who, the staggering need to protect our mate fueling us to push harder than we had before towards the lake.

"She might not have gone in after him," I let out uncertainly, knowing the likelihood of that was slim if the boy's life was in danger. Becky was a school teacher, kind hearted and definitely wouldn't hesitate to go in after him. She doesn't know that she's vulnerable, that she's carrying the future of the Uley line. After what felt like an inordinate amount of time, I broke free from the expanse of woodland and the lake came into view in the distance. My eyesight in this form easily discerning the small form of a boy wrapped in a coat too large for him on the bank of the lake. If he was safe that meant only one thing, Becky had in fact gone onto the ice. I saw a small speck disappearing into the water, where the ice was broken and heard my name spilling out from her lips. I felt my brothers quicken their pace behind me, if she had only just gone under we had time to get her.

"Embry, Jake, stay with the boy, make sure he's warm," I barked out.

"Paul and I are going into the water, Jared stay phased on the bank and be ready to warm her up with your fur," and with that final order I felt my paws make contact with the ice. Despite my weight, the fact that I could distribute it between four limbs instead of two meant I was able to get to the opening in the ice without too much of a problem. I bounded into the water, relieved to find that although Becky was sinking she was still conscious, she just didn't have the strength or energy to propel herself back to the surface. I carefully closed my jaw around her sweater, dragging her to the surface. I heard her choking up water, gasping in much needed air but the blue tinge of her lips and ghostly pallor had me concerned. Hypothermia was a definite possibility now not just for Becky but also the boy, we needed to get them warmed up. Paul, along with me nudging Becky up with my muzzle, managed to pull Becky out of the water and drag her to Jared. I watched as she curled her body into his warm coat, shivers wracking her small frame. I needed to get to her but would have to get Paul to break the ice next to the bank first, there was no way I could get back onto the ice without fracturing it. Paul did as ordered and I plunged beneath the ice utilising all my muscles to drive me towards the opening created, towards my mate and pup.

Clambering onto the bank, I phased back unconcerned about my nudity.

"Becky!" I screamed, desperate to hold her myself, to hear her affirmations that she was fine.

"Sam," she croaked, opening her eyes, searching around for me. I engulfed her in my arms, leaving none of her exposed to the outside world. Alarmingly cold, I started rubbing her arms and legs to warm her up.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, inventorying every inch of her body looking for any injuries she could have obtained from falling through the ice.

"N n n no," she stuttered out.

"What were you thinking, I could have lost you both!" I yelled, I didn't mean to snap at her but needless to say I was frazzled.

"I'm sorry, he was drowning. There wasn't any time, I …" I cut her off with a searing kiss, letting all my fear and anxiety pour into it.

"Wait do you know Tommy?" I was confused at her question, her brother? Shit did she have a concussion?

"Who is Tommy?"

"The boy who was drowning. Wait what did you mean by you almost lost us both?" Her face scrunched up adorably and I realised my slip up. In all the disorder I forgot Becky didn't know about the little one.

"You're pregnant," I blurted. Shit that wasn't how I had envisioned breaking the news to her. Her face paled and she burst into tears.

"Are you sure?" her voice wobbled, as she tried to reign in her tears.

"Yeah, your scent has changed. It's going to be okay." I rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"We should take her to see the doc, she'll be able to check her over, Jake and Embry have already taken the kid," Paul suggested. I scooped Becky up and started jogging towards the clinic.

"Umm Sam," Becky looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"Your naked," she giggled. Shit, I'd forgotten about that small detail but didn't slow down my pace, I figured that's something I'd sort out when I get there. I needed confirmation that the pup was alright, it was still early in the pregnancy. I knew that the first trimester was the most precarious and being submerged in ice water wasn't exactly idyllic conditions. When I reached the clinic Jake was holding out a pair of cutoffs for me but when it came time to release Becky from my grip I clammed up. Logically I knew I couldn't have Becky in my arms forever but my body was acting of its own accord.

"Sam, she's okay. Let her down so the doctor can look over her," Paul asserted, pointing out my trembling form. I reluctantly let go but let out a pitiful whine when she was out of my sight for the minute it took me to put on the cutoffs. I run in, barging behind the curtain Becky had been placed behind. She looked frighteningly small in the hospital bed, a nurse was helping her out of her wet clothes and into a hospital gown. Dr Cronweller entered the cubicle, giving us both a warm smile.

"Hello you must be Becky, how are you feeling?" she asked, looking at the stats displayed on the monitor the nurse had hooked Becky up to.

"Cold, really cold and my muscles ache but other than that just fine. Do you know if Tommy is okay?"

"Yes he is doing great, we've called his parents and they're on their way here. You saved their little boy," Dr Cronweller said, patting her knee.

"I'm just glad I decided to go see Chief Billy, I was in the right place at the right time," she replied modestly.

"I understand you're expecting?" Becky looked up to me, I guess I know more about it then she does at this point and Dr Cronweller was in the know about the pack and our abnormal physiology.

"Her scent changed, which alerted me to her pregnancy she smells more like me and she was running a slight temperature."

"Right well I'm just going to run some tests to make sure everything's alright. I'm optimistic that everything will be fine, as there was no impact and she wasn't in the water for too long. I'll get Nurse Sue to bring in some warming blankets in the meantime." Her words comforted me immensely but until I had my mate home and in bed I don't think I would be able to relax. Despite having Becky right in front of me receiving the best possible care, for some reason my body vibrated with the need to take action, what action I was unsure of.

A while later after Becky was cleared by Dr Cronweller as being perfectly healthy and was discharged, with orders to take it easy and come back should she experience any symptoms. I eagerly took her back to the safety of our home but the closer in proximity we got the stronger the restlessness seemed to get, I felt the wolf rearing to the surface. As soon as we made it to the bedroom, I had her pinned to the mattress, snuffling every inch of her skin, taking deep inhales of her scent.

"I need you," I whispered. The need to mate was overbearing, I needed to feel her come apart in my arms. She placed gentle kisses along my shoulder, spreading her legs for me to settle between. I became a man possessed, I shedded our clothes and immediately attached myself to one of Becky's pert breasts. She let out a low moan, her legs trying to bring me closer, the scent of her arousal pooling at her warm center taking away any of my remaining control. My eyes rolled as I slid my erection into her and started a rhythm of thrusting. Instead of the relief I was expecting to feel at being intimate with Becky, I was getting more and more agitated. Suddenly I was flipping her over, pulling her back to my chest as I pounded into her from behind. Mine, mine, mine, I chanted and as I quickly ascended closer to my peak, a possessiveness clouding my senses. My mouth unconsciously moved to the juncture of Becky's neck and when I felt her flutter around me, my teeth sunk into the soft flesh as my orgasm tore through me. I felt Becky spasm again and wail as she reached another peak and I instantly felt peace.

I drew her body close to mine, wrapping her up protectively and splayed my large hand over the pup. The wolf receded and I regained control of my emotions, the enormity of what I had just done hit me. I marked Becky, without her or the council's permission. It was primal and instinctual and although I couldn't bring myself to regret it, I worried most about taking Becky's choices away. Would she forgive me? I felt her panting against my chest, her body still trembling against mine.

"Becky I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I just lost control," I said remorsefully. She lifted her head up at my tone, the blissful post sex haze shattered. Becky glanced down at her shoulder, where my mark proudly stood.

"It isn't just a bite is it?" she muttered, placing her head against my chest again.

"No, no it's not."

Author's Note: First, a huge apology for the slow update. Definitely be updating more regularly but was swamped with work (a.k.a boring adult stuff)! Thanks to Vanesabebe1, lightbabe, Miami12 and Logan Timothy for your reviews! :D Logan Timothy: as for unexpected twists and turns involving Matt, there might just be one some time soon. Miami12: I hope the suspense has been relieved, despite the long wait for answers to the cliff hanger. Please review and give me some feedback, Kaitie x


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I lightly brushed over the mark left by Sam, shuddering at the memories it brought flooding back. I groaned at how visible it was, though Sam assured me the majority of the tribe would understand its significance. I don't think he quite grasped that I'm teaching adolescents and this is one heck of a hickey. I decided I was too tired and drained to have a heavy conversation on the consequences of marking last night. Sam readily agreed to postpone the discussion till this morning, claiming Billy would be better able to explain it to me. He was a little too relieved for my liking, I had a feeling my already unconventional relationship was about to get more so. Strong arms wrapped around my middle and Sam's mouth gently laved his mark. My knees gave out and a loud moan erupted from my mouth from the sensations his attention created.

"What was that?" I squeaked. Sam shifted uncomfortably at my question, looking embarrassed.

"Well that's just cheating, have you got a built in aphrodisiac now?" I quipped.

"Like I needed any assistance in getting you into bed, no female can resist my manly wiles," he joked.

"Yeah, no one can resist your charms. I think it's because you're so approachable!" I snorted. He laughed into my neck and the large hand splayed across my stomach starting drawing small, soothing circles. I realised how little thought I had actually given to the revelation that I was pregnant. Right now Sam's hand was over a little life that we had created, we were going to be parents. After Sam had let my condition slip all I could think about was how cold the water was and whether they were harmed by my rescue attempt. When I had dove into the water all I knew was Tommy was in danger, I didn't realise I had another life to protect. In reality I don't think having prior knowledge of my condition would have changed the outcome, at least I was able to save one Tommy I thought bitterly. I thought how happy my parents and Tommy would've been about the baby, they would have spoiled him or her for sure. I felt my eyes getting glassy and Sam kissed his mark, instead of arousal this time comfort and security spread through me.

"We're going to be a family," he whispered in my ear, his slips curling up into a warm smile.

"Yes, we are," I choked out and I couldn't stop the floodgates from opening. Sam gently pulled me down onto our bed, wrapping his arms securely around me. This is definitely one of the qualities I love about Sam, his presence was solid. He didn't make me feel silly for crying and even though he wasn't good at expressing himself with words usually, he knew being there was enough.

"You're going to be a brilliant father Sammy."

"You think?" he said insecurely, brushing a kiss to my forehead. It was a stark contrast witnessing Sam's uncertainty, having seen Sam in his unflappable alpha mode. I leaned my head against his shoulder, inhaling his addictive scent.

"Absolutely. I know because these strong hands so much larger than my own, have only ever touched me gently and I can't wait to see them holding our baby. I know because you've been there whenever I've needed you and I'm confident that our child will always be able to depend on you, no matter what happens with us. Most importantly, I've seen you with your pack, firm but fair and you're protective of them all. Don't doubt yourself Sam, I believe in you." A heavy silence hung around us and I feared I had shared too much of my feelings. I made to stand but said large hands had me pinned to our bed and Sam's eyes clouded with emotion.

"Firstly, this pup won't have to worry about what happens with us because you'll always be by my side. Secondly, it's our pack and even if I fuck up, I know you'll be there to make it better," he growled out. Suddenly, he was everywhere, placing warm open mouth kisses on every piece of skin he could get too.

"Shit," he cursed, tragically moving in the opposite direction to where I wanted him.

"Why did you stop?" I whined pathetically.

"Paused not stopped, we're definitely revisiting this. However, we need to be at Billy's in five minutes and this will take significantly longer. Besides I need you to understand what this means," he grunted, gesturing to the mark on my shoulder. I reluctantly got dressed and met Sam at the door, laughing at his antics as soon as we left the four walls of his home. He basically carried me to his truck, secured me in my seat and his body trembled until he had his hand gripping my thigh and made it to the driver's side.

"Umm Sam, that's going to be an issue," I announced with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know, I can't help it. I just keep imagining you and the pup falling through the ice, I wasn't there," he said, fists gripping the steering wheel dangerously hard. I placed my hand over his, attempting to loosen his grip.

"You were there when it counted. You can't expect to be with me every second of everyday."

"I can try," he said petulantly, making me giggle.

"Funny enough, I think the school board may make some inquiries when they find out an old man is lurking around at the back of my classroom, watching the kids."

"It wouldn't be the kids I'd be watching and who are you calling an old man?"

"Well you are pushing thirty and getting a bit loose round the middle," I said, jabbing his taught stomach.

"I'm pretty sure it's not my middle that will be expanding soon," he said smirking. I let out a gasp, feigning offense by averting my eyes and staring out the window. I heard him mutter a curse under his breath and quickly began to ramble out compliments.

"I mean you'll look beautiful and I can't wait to you're all big with child, just thinking about it makes me hard," he stuttered out nervously. I couldn't hide my mirth any longer, I filled the cab of his truck with loud undignified snorts.

"Big with child, I think you're going to have to work on your vocabulary for when I'm actually hormonal and insecure. I'm pretty sure there's an unspoken rule about using the word 'big' in regards to a pregnant woman."

"Noted. But seriously you don't need to worry about that shit, I can honestly tell you since finding out about the pup, it's been an ongoing fantasy of mine. Besides, biologically speaking you're really tiny, you're going to have to expand outwards if it's going to have any room. It's going to be a Uley anyhow, Uley is synonymous with big," he emphasised with an eye wiggle.

"Sorry, for a second there I thought I was talking to Quil."

As we pulled into the Black's driveway the playful atmosphere between us dissipated and I saw Sam's hands ring nervously. Surely, whatever this mark meant it couldn't be that bad could it? I couldn't help the images of me turning into a werewolf popping up, I knew that wouldn't happen but seriously Sam looked really nervous. As soon as we walked through the front door Paul hurtled into Sam, pinning him to the wall by his throat. Sam growled at Paul for having pushed me aside but he did do it gently. I had no idea what was happening but when I made to intervene they both growled at me to keep my distance.

"You fucking marked her!" Paul yelled, his eyes fluorescing yellow.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Sam said calmly.

"Not me but Becky, does she know she can't have any children by another man? Did you give her a choice or did you force yourself upon her?" Paul's form began to aggressively shake. Although I was trying to process the new information Paul had provided, I knew that things were about to get out of control. Despite Sam's usual calm demeanor Paul's insinuation had clearly ruffled his feathers.

"Don't take the tone with me," he spat out angrily. I quickly wriggled my way between them placing a hand on each of their vibrating chests, Sam's trembling ceased but Paul was very much still infuriated.

"Hey Paul, trust me when I say everything that happened last night up to the bite was consensual. Obviously I don't know exactly what the bite means but I know Sam and he didn't do this to take my choices away or trap me, in fact I don't think he consciously did it, it was instinctual. You don't blame me for storming over to Sam's, having my way with him without the use of a condom and getting pregnant do you?" I said bluntly, no time for skirting around the issue, though on the inside I was dying with mortification and my cheeks were flaming.

"Well no," Paul said awkwardly.

"And do you think I made the decision to have a child with Sam, with the intention to have further children with other men? Because before the actual making of the pup I'd already made my mind up to go through with it, the spirits just sped up the process. I made a commitment to Sam when I decided to have a child with him." I felt Sam place a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Becky, I didn't mean it like that, I just feel protective of you and I thought he'd taken advantage," Paul said remorsefully. Reflecting on it, it was humorous really. Paul defending my honor and all, I'm sure my dad appreciated him looking out for my interests. I fondly remember my dad's attempts at intimidating my prom date, he wasn't blessed with Sam's foreboding stature.

"I think I can give you all some answers," Chief Billy announced from the doorway. I was horrified when I realised what he must have overheard. Did I say have my way with, I'm pretty sure I said I had my way with? Billy started laughing, I'm assuming at my wide eyed expression. We made our way into his sitting room, eagerly accepting Sam's offer for a warm mug of peppermint tea.

"Firstly, on behalf of the La Push tribe, we'd like to offer our congratulations and blessings for your pregnancy," Billy said kindly.

"I'm sorry, I know it is tradition to ask for permission from the tribal council and Becky for the marking but like I said after almost losing her, I did it without even being aware of what I was doing."

"Don't apologise Sam, you've sacrificed so much for our people already. I trust you implicitly, it was obviously meant to happen at that moment. Now we just need to explain the implications to Becky." I leaned into Sam on the couch, trying to convey that whatever Billy said we'd deal with it. I let the soothing tea eradicate any lingering tension in my body and listened intensely to the details of my future.

"In the eyes of our tribe you're now married," Billy spoke calmly. I choked on the tea I had been sipping, accidentally spraying Sam. He patted my back gently and I barked out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, please continue," I said.

"The mark represents the binding together of spirit warrior and mate. You're irrevocably bound and this has only strengthened the ties between you. It has some known effects but it varies between mated couples. What is documented however, is that Sam is the only person who can father your children, it will raise your body temperature slightly and it increases your fertility."

"Well I think we had the fertility think covered anyway," I announced.

"It is likely that the mark will allow Sam to feel any strong emotions such as fear or pain. This could be why you completed the marking when you did Sam. Unlike imprints and alpha can't feel his mate's emotions without the mark, therefore he couldn't sense you were in danger. If you'd have been marked when you saved the child your emotions would have been strong enough that he would have sensed something was wrong. In your condition it's likely this urged him to complete the marking so he could protect you both." That made a lot of sense actually, Sam was fixated on the fact that he almost lost us just before he marked me.

"It also in a way acts as a homing device, if Sam really concentrates he'll always be able to find you."

"Is that it?" Other than the marriage issue there was nothing particularly shocking.

"That the tribal council knows of yes, but as I said there are possible outcomes that haven't been written down," he added seriously.

"I was wondering why I've been more affected by Becky's pregnancy than the others?" Paul asked from his place on the sofa.

"Ahh, that's mostly pack hierarchy but also your personality traits son. Your Sam's second in command, it is only natural that you feel it's your duty to protect your alpha female but it is also in your nature to protect those you care about." I patted his knee affectionately, hoping to portray that I'm touched by his caring about me. It was a lot to process but as they said knowledge is power, I'd much rather understand what was happening, than be flailing around blindly. After thanking Chief Billy for his council, I found myself once again sitting in the passenger seat with Sam's hand resting on my thigh. This time he kept glancing over at me nervously, I could tell he was worried I was going to go running for the hills.

"You don't need to use the child locks, I'm not going anywhere," I reassured him.

"You're okay with this then, even the marriage part?"

"It's fine Sam. If you had asked me for my hand in the traditional sense though I wouldn't have said yes ..."

"I knew it, I'm so sorry Becky," he interrupted pulling his hair furiously.

"You interrupted me. What I was going to say was I wouldn't have said yes yet. Yet Sam. I know I'm pregnant and we've gone about things in a unconventional order but I had hoped to get to know each other better and know you were asking for my hand for me and not because of the baby." This time I looked out the window because I was actually trying to hide. I didn't want to show Sam how much it worried me that he only cared for the baby and not me. I'd fallen pretty hard for Samuel Uley and he was so hard to read it was difficult to tell what exactly his feelings for me were.

"Becky," he said tightening his hold on my thigh.

"Becky, please look at me." I did, surprised to find we were parked in his drive.

"We may be married in the eyes of the tribal council, but that doesn't mean we can't get married in the human sense. I really care for you Becky, all your main qualities I love and I can't wait to find out all the smaller details that will only solidify my feelings for you. So when we're there, when you realise I love you for you not because of the pup, I'll propose. We'll have the big wedding in front of the pack and you'll have no doubts that you are my wife not because of a mark but because it will be written all over my face." I threw open my door and walked as fast as my legs could carry me to the front door.

"Are you coming Sam, I believe we have some incomplete business to revisit from this morning!" I shouted over my shoulder. Sam's words would forever be ingrained in my memory, it was just what I need to hear and also the reason he would be getting lucky, very very lucky.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know!

Miami12: It's always great to hear someone did a happy dance because you updated. I hope the quick update makes up for my absence. Thanks for the reviews!

lightbabe: I know I love Sam and Becky too. I think they offset each other perfectly. Hope you like how they're progressing! Thank you so much for continuing to leave me a note.


End file.
